Butterfly
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Saruhiko ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il regarde Misaki, il sent des milliers papillons virevolter dans son ventre puis répandre une douce chaleur en lui. - Three-shot - HIATUS.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Non, non, Saruhiko et Misaki ne m'appartiennent toujours pas._

 ** _Note de l'auteur:_** _C'est la toute première fois que je réussis à écrire un chapitre aussi long._._. _C'est la puissance du SaruMi qui a fait ça et m'a donné l'énergie nécessaire pour en arriver jusque là! *PAN*_

 _M'enfin bref, comme précisé dans le résumé, ceci est un three-shot._ ^-^ _C'est un peu fleur bleue, par contre, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez!_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._ :)

* * *

 **Belle fleur d'arbre**

* * *

 _\- Paraît qu'y aura une nouvelle élève !_

 _\- Sans blague ?_

 _\- Ouais ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'appelait Misaki ! Yata Misaki !_

 _\- J'espère qu'elle est jolie…_

Ces remarques, Saruhiko n'y fait pas vraiment attention. De toute manière, il déteste les humains, alors, qu'il y en ait un de plus ou un de moins autour de lui, ça ne le dérange pas vraiment.

* * *

X

* * *

 ** _10 octobre_**

\- Je m'appelle Yata Misaki, j'ai seize ans. Je viens du lycée Okuse.

Cheveux roux surmontés d'un bonnet noir, petits yeux noisette perçants, sourcils froncés, moue enfantine, petite taille…

Yata Misaki est un garçon.

Tout le monde éclate de rire, et l'autre se met à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Saruhiko se contente de l'observer, intrigué, tandis que le professeur qui se retient d'imiter ses élèves invite le nouveau venu à prendre place. « Il y a un siège devant Fushimi », lui dit-il. Alors le rouquin se met à regarder partout autour de lui, et, lorsqu'il voit la seule place vide de la salle de classe, il en déduit que le grand garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux bleus est le fameux Fushimi.

Tandis qu'il s'assoit, il sent trente-six regards lui brûler la nuque. Certains tentent de dissimuler leur hilarité, d'autres murmurent à tout-va, mais ce garçon là, ce _Fushimi_ , ne dit rien. Il ne rit pas, ne profère pas la moindre moquerie ; l'observe seulement à travers le verre de ses lunettes.

 _Il est étrange_ , pense alors Yata Misaki en commençant à sortir ses affaires de son sac.

 _Il est différent,_ réalise Fushimi Saruhiko alors que l'attention se détourne de son nouveau voisin et que le cours reprend de plus belle.

* * *

X

* * *

\- Bordel de merde, ils sont pas fichus de faire le ménage eux-même, dans les écoles ?!

D'un geste rageur, Yata Misaki jette une boulette de papier qui traîne sur le sol dans la corbeille qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comme il rate son coup, il est obligé de se déplacer pour aller la ramasser, ce qui fait augmenter le débit de sa voix.

\- Ce sont les élèves qui salissent, alors, logiquement, c'est à eux de nettoyer, se contente de répondre Saruhiko tandis qu'il essuie d'un geste lent le tableau recouvert d'équations du second degré.

\- Bah c'est pas logique ! C'est au connard qui a jeté sa boulette de papier de la ramasser, pas aux autres !

\- Il devrait mener une enquête pour savoir qui l'a jetée, c'est ça ?

Lorsque l'autre marmonne un petit « _Mais quand même…_ », il devine qu'il n'a visiblement pas trouvé d'arguments pour rétorquer et fait la moue. Il faut l'avouer, ce nouvel élève a vraiment un caractère de feu.

À vrai dire, cela ne dérange pas vraiment Saruhiko d'être de corvée parce que cela retarde le moment où il devra rentrer chez lui, dans cette villa bien trop grande pour une seule personne. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un nouvel élève récolte ce genre de tâches dès son arrivée. C'est sans doute parce que l'organisation n'est pas vraiment le fort de l'académie Ashinaka.

\- Roooh, j'en ai marre, j'ai nettoyé la moitié de la classe. À toi de continuer !

Lui qui pensait réussir à se défiler en passant son temps à effacer le tableau, c'est visiblement raté. Retenant un soupir irrité, il remet la brosse à sa place et se dirige vers l'armoire disposée au fond de la classe, dans laquelle il trouve un balai et une pelle. Entre-temps, Yata s'est installé à sa place et… joue à la console ? Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui apprend qu'il n'utilise qu'une Nintendo DS et joue à un jeu aussi vieux que sa console, à savoir Mario Kart. Peut-être démodé, mais idéal pour passer le temps.

\- Putain, bouge ton cul de là, saleté de Luig- **Merde !** Pourquoi j'suis tombé ?!

\- La route arc-en-ciel, hein ? Si tu prends un personnage aussi lourd que Bowser, tu n'as aucune chance de te déplacer comme tu le veux, déclare Fushimi en s'éloignant. Yoshi a la meilleure maniabilité, mais fais attention à ne pas être heurté si tu ne veux pas être propulsé…

\- Ah ouais, c'est pas con ! Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, Fushimi-san !

\- J'y jouais souvent, lorsque j'étais **enfant**.

Il insiste sur le mot, si bien que le nouvel élève a l'impression qu'un piquet s'enfonce dans son cœur.

Mais quand même, réalise celui-ci alors que son voisin de table commence à passer entre les pupitres avec son balai, ce garçon est le seul à avoir accepté de lui adresser la parole. Bon, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas essayé de parler aux autres, mais il refuse d'être humilié une énième fois. Ce nom, pourtant mixte, est le pire fléau qu'il ait eu à supporter durant sa courte vie. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, à l'école maternelle, les élèves – et parfois même les professeurs – prenaient un malin plaisir à le ridiculiser, allant même jusqu'à l'appeler _Misaki-chan_.

Fushimi a l'air différent, pourtant. Il ne l'a pas vu discuté avec qui que ce soit durant les interclasses, et il s'est isolé tout seul dans la cafétéria, lors de la pause déjeuner. Il n'est pas très sociable et peut se montrer très désagréable, mais Yata est certain qu'il a un bon fond.

\- T'aimes bien les jeux-vidéos ? décide-t-il de dire en voulant rompre le silence pesant qui s'est installé.

\- Ouais, se contente de répondre l'autre.

\- Ah, et, euh, qu'est-ce que tu as comme consoles ?

Là, il se met à lui en faire une liste, liste qui semble infinie aux yeux du rouquin. Celui-ci se lève brusquement, et Saruhiko, surpris, pose son regard sur lui. Un immense sourire est dessiné sur son visage, ses joues sont teintées de faibles rougeurs, ses yeux noisette brillent d'admiration.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fait le plus grand, surpris malgré lui.

\- Génial ! s'exclame Yata Misaki. C'est génial ! Tu me laisseras essayer ta PS Vita un jour ? Hein ? Hein ? Dis-ouiiii !

\- Euh… Je peux la ramener demain, si tu veux…

Un cri de victoire sonore retentit dans la pièce, et Saruhiko se sent obligé de donner un coup de balai à la tête de son camarade pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, un minuscule sourire vient se former sur ses lèvres.

Le premier sincère depuis des années.

* * *

X

* * *

 ** _11 octobre_**

Le ciel est couvert, aujourd'hui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sort de chez lui, Saruhiko ne prend pas de parapluie. Il ne craint pas la pluie, et être trempé ne le dérange pas particulièrement.

Les rues de Shizune sont encore et toujours bondées, parce que, mine de rien, cette ville est l'une des plus grandes du Japon et répond aux besoins les plus divers, que ce soit du shopping ou de la gastronomie. Chaque jour, des milliers de touristes posent le pied dans ces voies noires de monde, formant à eux seuls un immense chaos urbain.

Ses pas le mènent à la gare principale, située à l'opposé du quartier dans lequel il vit, et accessoirement la seule qui permet de se rendre à Ashinaka, l'académie sur l'île. Il s'est levé très tôt, aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir prendre le premier train de la journée et ainsi éviter l'habituel flot incessant d'élèves du matin. À cette heure-ci, tout le monde est encore endormi, alors autant en profiter.

Il est sept heures quarante-cinq, les cours commencent à neuf heures. Déjà, Saruhiko se remercie intérieurement de ne pas avoir oublié d'apporter sa console de jeu pour Yata Misaki, lui permettant ainsi de tuer le temps jusqu'au début des cours. Il entre alors dans le train de sept heures quarante-huit et s'installe dans un wagon quasi-inoccupé, près d'une vitre qui donne vue sur un paysage magnifique lorsque le départ est annoncé.

Ashinaka est surnommée « l'école sur l'île » parce qu'elle est isolée du reste de la ville de Shizune, étant située sur un îlot accessible uniquement par voie ferroviaire. Tout autour, il y a la mer. La mer à perte de vue. Chaque matin, Saruhiko ne peut détacher son regard de ce bleu profond, ce bleu infini sur lequel se brillent d'ordinaire les rayons lumineux du soleil. Mais aujourd'hui, le bleu est devenu gris, un gris sale, impur ; c'est le gris des nuages menaçant de crever à tout instant, et par la même occasion déverser leur flot infini sur la terre. Mais lui, il n'aime pas le gris. Alors il détourne le regard de ce paysage assombri et se met inconsciemment à analyser ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Ils ne sont que cinq dans ce wagon de vingt-quatre sièges, et chacun est isolé dans un coin. Tous ont l'air endormi – ce qui paraît tout à fait normal, si l'on tient compte de l'heure qu'il est. Le wagon d'en face n'est occupé que par une seule personne, dont les longs cheveux blond argenté se démarquent des autres chevelures noires ou brunes. Comme il ne voit que son dos, il ne peut savoir s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon.

Non, en fait, il s'ennuie à mourir.

* * *

X

* * *

Lorsque Yata Misaki entre en classe, il est accueilli par les sifflements sonores de ses camarades, et des _Misaki-chan_ sont murmurés à tout-va. Cela attire l'attention de Saruhiko, qui met son jeu en pause et lève la tête pour poser son regard sur le nouveau venu. Ses cheveux roux sont impeccablement coiffés, ses yeux pétillent d'excitation, ses joues sont plus rouges que jamais. Mais il ne rougit pas de gêne, réalise le brun tandis que l'autre vient s'installer près de lui, non, il rougit seulement de bonheur.

\- Salut, Fushimi-san ! s'écrie-t-il en souriant à pleine dent.

\- Euh… Bonjour…

Les murmures autour d'eux redoublent d'intensité, mais Saruhiko n'y fait pas vraiment attention. À vrai dire, c'est la première fois depuis des années que quelqu'un le salue le matin.

\- Oooh, elle est magnifique, ta console ! se remet à crier le plus petit en pointant du doigt l'objet de sa convoitise. À quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

\- Soul Sacrifice, répond-il. Tu connais ?

\- Ah ouiii, cette espèce de truc où on sacrifie des parties de son corps pour lancer des attaques ? C'est glauque quand même !

\- Si tu le dis…

Les yeux noisette brillent une nouvelle fois lorsqu'ils se posent sur l'écran de la console de jeu, alors il la lui tend et lance :

\- Tiens, joue. Il reste un bon quart d'heure avant que le cours ne commence.

L'éclat dans le regard du plus petit s'intensifie, et, une nouvelle fois, Saruhiko ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

Il a l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

* * *

X

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner retentit, la moitié des élèves de la classe A de deuxième année se lèvent dans un même mouvement et fuient leur oppressante salle de classe, coupant le professeur d'histoire dans son monologue des plus passionnants sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale. D'un geste nonchalant, Saruhiko vérifie qu'il a bien rangé son porte-monnaie dans la poche de sa veste avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria, située au bout du couloir.

\- Hey ! Fushimi-san !

Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'est Yata Misaki qui l'a interpellé – il ne voit pas qui cela peut être d'autre. Lorsque le rouquin arrive à son niveau, il lui offre une nouvelle fois un énorme sourire et émet un petit _Héhé_ en rougissant légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rire niais ? tique le plus grand en détournant le regard.

\- Rien, rien ! répond l'autre en souriant de plus belle. Ça te dit qu'on déjeune ensemble ?

Déjeuner… ensemble ? Saruhiko a l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas partagé un repas avec quelqu'un – non, en fait, ce n'est pas qu'une impression. D'ordinaire, il s'isole dans un coin et avale son repas lentement, bien trop occupé à réfléchir pour se concentrer dessus. Chez lui, dans cette immense maison vide et dépourvue de vie, il n'y a personne pour lui cuisiner quelque chose et le déguster avec lui. Alors, il faut le dire, c'est une expérience inédite.

\- D'accord, se contente-t-il de dire en essayant de cacher son regard ravi derrière sa frange trop longue.

Les papillons dans son ventre n'arrêtent pas de virevolter.

* * *

X

* * *

\- Tout le monde se moque de moi à cause mon prénom, du coup j'me suis jamais fait d'amis et j'me sens mal dans ma peau, lance Yata Misaki, la bouche pleine de riz.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, répond Saruhiko après avoir avalé une bouchée de nouilles instantanées. Tu as un joli prénom, je trouve.

\- Hein ?

\- Misaki, ça veut dire « belle fleur d'arbre », non ? C'est beau. En plus, c'est un nom mixte, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème… Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire.

\- O-Oh, merci, répond l'autre en détournant le regard, embarrassé. Tiens, ça me rappelle, ajoute-t-il en affichant une mine curieuse, je ne connais toujours pas ton prénom, Fushimi-san !

\- Saruhiko, murmure-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Saruhiko, répète-t-il plus fort. « Saru » veut dire « singe ». Alors, tu vois qu'il y a bien pire.

\- N-Non, j-je trouve que ça te va très bien !

Il y a un petit silence, puis Yata rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et crie un : « C-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » affreusement gêné, mais Saruhiko se contente d'éclater de rire. Il rit comme jamais il ne l'a fait, bruyamment, sans la moindre once de moquerie ; sincèrement. Pour la première fois, il se sent léger comme tout.

Alors les papillons disparaissent, bientôt remplacés par une chaleur douce et réconfortante.

* * *

X

* * *

 ** _12 octobre_**

Neuf heures. Le professeur de biologie est absent aujourd'hui, et Saruhiko se dit que tiens, cela valait bien la peine de se lever tôt le matin. Il sort de la classe, va s'acheter une boisson fraîche au distributeur automatique, et, surprise, Yata se trouve entre deux d'entre eux, visiblement obnubilé par la console qu'on lui a prêtée la veille. Aujourd'hui, il ne porte pas de bonnet ; juste un cache-oreille noir qui contraste parfaitement avec le beige du manteau qui recouvre son uniforme. Ah, oui, c'est vrai que l'orage de la veille a fait baisser la température, alors il faut bien penser à se couvrir.

 _Pourquoi je fais attention à tous ces détails, déjà ?_ peste-t-il contre lui-même.

\- Oh, tiens, salut Saruhiko !

Saruhiko.

Il a dit _Saruhiko_.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, son cœur manque un battement.

En vérité, il ne se souvient plus de la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'a appelé par son prénom sans vouloir se moquer de lui. Le dire d'un air détaché, sans quelconque arrière-pensée. Comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale au monde.

\- Salut, Y- Mi... saki, finit-il par se risquer à répondre.

Étonnamment, l'autre ne rouspète pas. Sans doute parce qu'il a réalisé que son prénom a une signification bien plus profonde que ce qu'il peut laisser voir au premier abord.

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais entre deux distributeurs ? demande Fushimi.

\- Oh, comme ils installent pas l'chauffage dans les couloirs et que j'voulais pas rentrer en classe, j'me suis dit que c'était le seul où je pourrai rester au chaud ! Et c'est vrai ! Tu d'vrais essayer, entre ces deux là !

Il pointe du doigt deux distributeurs situés tout juste en face de ceux entre lesquels il se trouve, et le plus grand se contente d'acquiescer avant de s'y installer. Brusquement, il sent ses bras engourdis par le froid se détendre irrémédiablement, et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, ses joues prennent une légère couleur rosée.

\- Alors ? lance Misaki en lui offrant un sourire plein de vie. C'est chaud, hein ?

\- Oui, répond Saruhiko. C'est chaud.

Il sent la douce chaleur se propager de son ventre à sa poitrine, avant d'imploser et de se répandre dans son corps tout entier.

* * *

X

* * *

 ** _29 octobre_**

Aujourd'hui, il y a contrôle surprise. Saruhiko le sait parce qu'il a entendu son professeur de mathématiques le dire à celui des première année. Il rejoint rapidement la classe, s'attendant à la trouver déserte à une heure aussi matinale, mais non, Misaki est là, assis à sa place, les bras croisés contre la table et la tête enfouie dedans. Le plus grand s'approche, le détaille ; le dévore inconsciemment du regard.

Pour la toute première fois, ses cheveux sont en bataille, son uniforme totalement froissé. Il tourne légèrement la tête, alors Saruhiko constate le teint blafard qui recouvre son visage d'ordinaire débordant de vie et les cernes qui soulignent ses paupières fermées. Nuit blanche ? Lorsqu'il passe sa main sur son front, il réalise que, non, le manque de sommeil n'a rien à voir avec ça et qu'il est en fait brûlant de fièvre.

Bon, le réveiller n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il ne peut pas non plus le laisser comme ça.

\- Misaki ? Hey, Misaki ! chuchote-t-il en secouant légèrement son bras.

\- Mmmmh ?

\- Debout !

L'autre ouvre grand les yeux et se lève violemment, manquant de faire tomber Saruhiko. Celui-ci le fixe d'un air ahuri tandis qu'il se met à regarder partout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Finalement, il lâche un soupir rassuré et se rassoit sur sa chaise, visiblement soulagé.

\- Ce n'est que toi…

\- Tu es malade ? Tu tires vraiment une tronche de zombie…

Misaki émet un petit ricanement, bien vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur. Lorsqu'il se prend la tête entre les mains, le plus grand devine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple fièvre passagère.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire cours dans cet état, finit par lâcher celui-ci. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie…

\- Mais non, pas la peine, répond l'autre en balayant d'un geste de la main.

\- J'ai entendu le prof dire qu'on aurait interro surprise.

\- Yosh, j'y vais ! s'exclame Yata en se levant brusquement – résultat, il est pris d'un vertige et est obligé de se raccrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber.

Saruhiko claque la langue pour montrer son irritation, et finit par saisir le bras de son voisin de table avec lequel il entoure son épaule. Il se met à avancer, lentement mais sûrement ; et s'ils ne disent rien, ils semblent parfaitement comprendre ce que pense l'autre.

Parce que, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, une espèce de connexion s'est formée entre eux.

\- En fait, j'ai fugué, dit Misaki lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, un étage plus haut.

 _Hein ? HEIN ?_

\- **PARDON ?**

\- Bah… J'ai fugué. J'ai pris toutes mes affaires et j'suis sor-

\- **Merci mais je ne te demande pas ce que ça veut dire que de fuguer !** Pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille ?!

Ils entrent dans la pièce, et une suffocante odeur d'alcool chirurgical leur monte au nez. Les murs, d'un vert uni, perturbent légèrement Saruhiko, qui ne se laisse pas démonter et va installer son camarade de classe sur le lit le plus éloigné de l'entrée – parce que, même s'il n'y a pas le moindre signe de vie ici, il préfère prendre ses précautions.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Me suis disputé avec mon père, marmonne le malade.

\- Pardon ?

\- **Me suis disputé avec mon père !** répète-t-il plus fort. Il arrêtait pas de m'dire que j'suis qu'un bon à rien, qu'j'ai pas d'avenirs et qu'son plus grand regret, c'était de m'avoir mis au monde ! Alors j'lui ai dit qu'il lui aurait suffi de pas baiser, mais-

\- **TU LUI AS DIT QUOI ?**

Non, parce que, mine de rien, il en a du courage le mioche.

Alors le brun constate que les yeux noisette brillent d'une lueur étrange. Ce n'est pas de l'excitation ou de la joie, comme toujours, mais autre chose. Bientôt, le teint pâle du plus petit redevient rose – voire rouge – et il émet un petit gémissement.

 _Il pleure._

Saruhiko écarquille les yeux et observe les larmes qui roulent tour à tour sur les joues de son camarade. Personne n'a jamais pleuré devant lui, alors il ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Doit-il s'en aller et le laisser seul, ou au contraire tenter de le réconforter ? Il essaye de parler, de lui dire quelque chose afin d'arrêter ce flot incessant de larmes, mais lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Tu as passé la nuit dehors, c'est ça ? réussit-il à dire après un moment de silence.

Misaki acquiesce en reniflant. Son voisin de table comprend alors son arrivée si matinale en classe et son apparence négligée.

\- Bon… Eh bien viens chez moi, ce soir… Je suppose que tu n'as pas trop le choix, en fait.

Les orbes aux reflets verts croisent les siennes, d'un bleu profond et infini, et il croit y distinguer une minuscule lueur d'espoir.

Étrangement, les papillons sont revenus.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce que j'ai avec cette histoire de papillons._.-.

 _M'enfin, une petite review? x3_

 _Bonnes fêtes à tous!_


End file.
